kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Grinding
Level Grinding (or simply "Leveling") is a way of gaining more EXP than usual in a shorter time, in order to get stronger. ''Kingdom Hearts'' / Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the best way to gain experience is through juggling Rare Truffles; they give a large amount of experience. After 100 juggles, the player should gain 5050 experience. Rare Truffles are found in the room before the Final Rest in the End of the World, the ship's deck in Neverland, the area with the river before Oogie's Manor in Halloween Town, Seed 6 of the Hercules Cup in Olympus Coliseum, Seed 46 of the Hades Cup also in Olympus Coliseum and finally in the throat of Monstro. *An alternative way to quickly gain experience is done via repeating Seeds 10-1 in the Hades Cup repeatedly or the Time Trial for the Hades Cup. Doing so allows you to "choose" who you wish to fight. A very good experience income is accomplished by repeatedly defeating the Rock Titan, who awards 4000 experience and about 100 Technique, or Tech, experience per defeat. *Another way of leveling quickly can be done in Traverse Town, by going to the Second District Hotel after rescuing Kairi. Walk into the Hotel and do laps through the Green Room, Red Room, and Hallway. There are 3 Defenders, 4 Wizards, 3 Search Ghosts, and 3 Darkballs. Defeating all of them will award you with around 1680 exp per lap. *You can also level up in Traverse Town by repeatedly going through the Gizmo Shop in the Second District after rescuing Kairi. Defeat all of the enemies until they're completely gone, leave, and come back and repeat the process. *One other method that gets tons of experience is to repeatedly defeat Sephiroth. Each time you defeat him, you gain 18000 experience. However, doing this is extremely difficult and is suggested to be done at level 75 or up. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *In ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the best location to gain experience is Destiny Island, by using a Deck made of Mushu and Fire cards. Have them all at least the value of 3, so the Sleight value will be 9 or higher and it will not be broken. Using a Teeming Darkness room card is recommended due to the increase of Heartless within the room. Upon entering a battle, immediately stock a Mushu card and two Fire cards in order to create Mega Flare. The player will gain around 1000 to 1200 experience per battle. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the best way to gain experience is to use the Bottomless Darkness map card. In the Bottomless Darkness room, an extremely high amount of Shadows will appear. Sora can use the Trinity Limit or Mega Flare Sleights to wipe out entire groups in seconds. If done in Castle Oblivion (F13), the player should gain around 1500 experience per battle. ''Kingdom Hearts II *In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the best location to gain experience is the Peak in Pride Lands, where a large swarm of Rapid Thrusters can be fought. The player should use Magnega followed by Thundaga to defeat the Rapid Thrusters. It is recommended to equip the Ultima Weapon as it has MP Hastega and MP Haste ability to help MP regeneration, or the Gull Wing Keyblade and the Experience Boost ability: by going down to the critical health point, the experience gain will be increased. The player should gain around 10000 experience. **In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, there is now a single Rapid Thruster at the Peak, with a rare chance of encountering the swarm. As well, Rapid Thrusters were changed to drop HP orbs instead of MP orbs, rendering this method impossible. *Another possible location to level grind is Naught's Skyway '''in The World That Never Was. Each major Nobody gives 1000 experience, while the Creepers give 400 each. There are enough Nobodies along this path to give roughly 25000 experience per run. It is recommended you reset the enemies by returning to '''Havoc's Divide after each run. This method is only feasible for higher leveled players, as there are many difficult enemies in both areas, but is efficient for the later, more experience heavy, levels. *In Kingdom Hearts II FInal Mix, a good place to level grind is Transport to Remembrance in Radiant Garden. This room contains a large number of high level Nobodies, which respawn one of two possible groups every time the room is entered. The player can gain about 28000 experience per run in the group with Sorcerers, Dragoons, Snipers, and Creepers, and about 23000 experience per run in the group with Berserkers, Assassins, Samurai, and Dancers. It can be difficult to clear the event battles the first time through the room, so this strategy is likely not viable until the player's level is in the mid-60s. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the best way to gain experience is to replay Mission 93. By defeating all the Neoshadows that appear in this mission, you should gain a large amount of experience. Defeating Riku is an easy process, as long as you heal when needed, and pay attention to his attack patterns. If the Princess's Crown ring is equipped, the player should gain around 3200 experience by completing this mission. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the best location to gain experience is the Reactor in the Radiant Garden. The player should have a deck made out of four Mega Flare commands. You need to have the ability EXP Chance activated and have your health below 25%. Then take off every Treasure Magnet that you have equipped. The player should have maxed out the Magic Haste and Reload Boost abilities, as it decreases the loading time for the command. Go to the middle section of the Reactor, where a spawn of Unversed will appear at that point. Defeat them with Mega Flare, and a new spawn of Unversed will appear. Defeat them as well. After defeating the swarms of Unversed, the player should gain around 1600 experience. *While playing with Terra, the best location to gain experience is the Skull Cave, in Neverland, there will be one Blobmob in the Skull Cave that can be easily defeated with using two Mega Flare commands. The player can use the ability EXP Chance to increase the experience gained from the Blobmob. Defeating the Blobmob should earn the player around 1000 to 1200 experience, 1900 experience with EXP Chance in effect. *Another good place for Terra is the Launch Deck in Deep Space. Defeating the Unversed, the player should gain around 2000 to 2300 experience. *A good place for all characters is Twister Trench in the Keyblade Graveyard. Filling all slots with Mega Flare and entering the tornadoes in this area can net the player 900 to 1500 experience per round. *Regardless of location and method, it's advised to carry around a Victory Pose command in order to tack on the extra EXP; The player should try to use it after every defeated Unversed or at the very least a cleared room, as it's reload time is a mere 5 seconds. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the best way to gain experience is Outside of the Coliseum in Olympus Coliseum. Walk towards the other end of the entrance, where one Air Soldier, one Invisible, and two Wizards will spawn. After defeating them, more will appear. Equipping the Oathkeeper Keyblade is recommended, due to its LV1 Clock Ability, Undo, which will protect the player from the Wizard's, Air Soldier's, and Invisible's status effect-based attacks; and its MAX Clock Ability EXP Boost, which provides an additional boost in experience points. By defeating the multiple swarms of Heartless, the player should gain around 8000 to 9000 experience. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *In ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the best way to gain experience is outside the Mysterious Tower in Symphony of Sorcery. Use powerful area of effect commands such as Mega Flare and Meteor to clear out enemies quickly and efficiently for an optimum grinding experience. *When Sora's story has been completed and the player is forced to drop to Riku, return to Traverse Town and go through Districts 1, 2, and 3, beating each and every Dream Eater. Riku will have no drop meter, making it possible for him to reach level 99 in little time.